english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Anthony Williams
Gary Anthony Williams (born March 14, 1966) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2017) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2009) - Fun Haus, Mongul/Mongal *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Conductor (ep32) *Beware the Batman (2013) - Michael Holt (ep1) *Black Dynamite (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *China, IL (2011-2015) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2008) - Egg #2 (ep17), Rat #2 (ep17), Tofu (ep17) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Doc's Dad *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Mr. Gordy (ep15) *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Baker (ep2), Bark Knight (ep13), Bus Driver (ep16), Dr. Paws (ep30), Emcee (ep31), Gilroy Pupkins (ep31), House Manager (ep16), Kid's Dad (ep13), Mr. Steener (ep23), Pigeon (ep2), Royal Hound (ep16), Vendor (ep13), Weiner Dog (ep31) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2015) - Ward Smith (ep38), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Dirty Dan, Dusty, Bo Bison (ep34), Minion (ep24), Red Bandit, Sidekick (ep28), Sidekick Rustler *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009-2012) - Mr. Dos *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2019) - Mufasa, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2013) - Lao, Tsao *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Gigundus, Mr. Salt Fish (ep9), Smackson Jackson *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *MAD (2010-2013) - Count Dooku (ep2), Optimus Prime, Narrator (ep3), Shaquille O'Neal (ep11), Trailer Narrator (ep8), Trailer Narrator (ep11), Additional Voices *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Coach McGinty (ep9), Cyborg (ep9), DJ Wheelbarrow Full of Nachos, Pizza Slice#2 (ep20), Tubey Dude Stand (ep9) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - News Anchor (ep3), Poncho (ep3), Quick Mystery Host (ep8), Weekend at Dead Cat Lady's House II Announcer (ep8) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Dr. Cavanaugh (ep20) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - Kragan Gorr, Stormtrooper (ep17), Vic (ep10) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Riff Tamson *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Gron (ep25), Stormtrooper#2 (ep25), Stormtrooper Commander#1 (ep25) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Bartender (ep8), Ben Kim (ep6), Coroner Rick, Ghost of Christmas Present (ep10), Guard (ep12), Haitian Worker (ep9), Jermaine, MC Homicidal Rapist (ep8), Witch Doctor (ep9) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Thunderball (ep4) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Uncle Ruckus *The Goode Family (2009) - Ray Johnson *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Announcer (ep18), Manager (ep18) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Bushbuck (ep82), Forest Hog (ep82) *Tigtone (2019) - Barteener, Jacques (ep7), Memory Gnome (ep3), Metal King (ep5) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Dad (ep30), Slicedice *TripTank (2014-2016) - Dream Wizard, Gangster (ep8), Leroy Smax (ep1), Mister Not Important (ep8), Prisoner 2 (ep15), Reneger (ep22), Salis (ep3), Security Guard (ep14), Tim (ep8), Tym LaRoix (ep4) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Achmed Saves America (2014) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Mutant Leader *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Bill *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Cook *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Brer Bear 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Mayor Husk 'Movies' *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Sweets 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - XBOT 4000 (ep2) *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Wally the Walrus, Whatnot 'TV Specials' *Black Dynamite: The Wizard of Watts (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Hobwing, Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Mufasa *Disney The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017) - Mufasa *Firebreather (2010) - Principal Dave, Troy's Dad 'Web Animation' *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Willie *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2017) - Car (ep15), Haul, Semi Trailer (ep18) Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Yancy Westridge *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Mongul *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Burgrend *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007) - Charles Saracino, Citadel Control, Elanos Haliat, Turian Diplomat *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - General Warfield *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - General Warfield, Tal'Darim Executor *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Tygan *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Tygan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors